Talk:Verthandi
Testimonals *Recommend a SMN and strong DD *Finally finishing my dagger trial, so this is in case anyone is still wondering how hard this fight is. Defeated her last night with a DNC (me), Relic SAM, THF (for TH), and WHM and BLM/RDM. At level 90 you only need a good healer. I backup healed while the WHM rested but she isn't hard at all anymore. Took like 10 mins to kill, more time to get the t3 pop. :/ --Deianeira 4-24-11 *Easy duo with THF and WHM. How my linkshell beat Verthandi We kill 3 times 1st time we where testing stuff out to see how this mob worked we tried to straight tank it with some melees and blm on it with a few smn Started bad but we got it down in the middle of the fight we found that alot of melee is not good due to Norn Arrows. So we had them just build TP off outside mobs and ws and get out ASAP its importent not to get hit by Norn Arrows.BLM did below average but had a few T4 and AM2 MB that hit for 400-500 so if useing blm set up SC 2nd time we had 3 PLDs Sams go /thf and two thf/nin for hate control. Drg are fine with superjump to lose hate and /sam DD must be in and out fast. 2 pld started fight tanking while 3rd set out til Norn Arrows removed starter pld gear and tank til they where able to regain gear and HP doing this time noone but 3rd pld and smn on mob. It went pretty well. Also im sure any DD that can do well /thf will do fine. Try and keep slow on it as much as you can and have brds and rdm dispel buffs as much as they can. keep DoT on it as she wipes them off offen and heals. 3rd time we decided to use SNM RNG BLM and 2 PLD tanks. This went pretty well but over all longer fight then 2nd try but if low on members this is a way it can be beat. Does anyone have any information on how many people are needed to kill this? I'm thinking of starting a new LS for the Magians Quest and would be glad of any info ;) Thanks! Duo *Easy duoable NIN/WAR & WHM/BLM both 99. talk/ 07:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) AoEs I'm not sure if it goes for all Pixies, but most of this mobs AoEs hits people outside of the alliance. I was in batallia farming some tigers, when a LS popped this, and it's first TP attack got rid of my tp and put me to sleep, it then hit me with Cyclonic Turmoil took me down to 12 hp, then again and killed me XD, I admit I was following it cos it was the first time I'd seen it but :p --Taruzard 13:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pet burn Hello, Today we killed Verthandi with 13 people. Now, Our set up was BST BST SMN SMN SMN SMN SMN SMN COR RDM RDM PLD PLD. We Had the PLDs /NIN and go attack, Keeping Haste and refresh up on them Via the RDM's. When hate settled a bit, We set all the summoners and BSTs on to attack using there pets. 1 SMN Used Odin and took out 20%! of his HP outta him. All the Mages and BST where standing on a ledge looking down on the PLDs. IF SOMTHING WENT WRONG! We kited her around untill we where ready to go again. took 1 hr at least! Lots of fun! Seasonal TP moves? In reading up on this VNM I am finding several references to Verthandi having modes for her tp moves that correlate with seasons, Winter breeze, spring breeze etc. I am also finding references that Norn Arrow is only used in conjunction with Winter Breeze and that either you can stun norn arrow right after she uses winter breeze or stun winter breeze and she wont use stun arrow (It was unclear which actually worked.) I am wondering if anyone actually has a break down of what moves correlate with what season and if she follows a set order or if she switches seasons at random.--Ferth 03:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Drops Just to edit the page a bit, (new on wiki editting kindaish :x), Verthandi didn't drop us anything but a mythril ore, so.. lame no 100% D: Solo 99BST/NIN, used Faithfulfalcorr for Treasure Hunter. Used 2x -10% PDT axes, Ferine Gear +2, popped w/ Yellow Abyssite and let the pet wittle her down. Used Fantod often; easy easy easy... only used 2 biscuits but really didn't have to. Fight took about 10 mins. Received 1 eye of verthandi, 1 ethereal squama and an ebony log. --Xiozen 00:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Summoner Solo *Ridiculously easy Smn solo *Popped this NM on Smn with Garuda, used Predator Claws to take hate off me, waited till Garuda died, rinsed and repeated till the NM was dead, no problems at all... except for the drops! Make sure to keep SS/Blink up to deal with the occaisional attacks you take once Garuda is down and you'll be fine.--Nayten